Jills
Summary The Jills, also called the Minute-Menders, are the matronly attendants of the Dragon God Akatosh. Though they are often referred to as "female dragons", the Jills are in fact cosmic entities tasked with maintaining the stability and linear order of time, fixing all paradoxes and branching contradictions that arise whenever mortals meddle with the flow of time. To do so, the Jills act as Akatosh's seamstresses, continuously weaving, cutting and re-knitting the fabric that makes up the Dragon's tapestry. However, the Jills are often lazy and reckless in their work, and therefore rarely mend the wounds of time with precision, leading to the continued existence of paradoxes and contradictions in the timeline even after they finish sewing it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The Jills, The Minute-Menders Origin: The Elder Scrolls Classification: "Female Dragons", Minute-Menders, Seamstresses of Time Gender: Inapplicable. Referred to as female. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Time Travel, Matter Manipulation / Information Manipulation / Sound Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation), Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Absorption, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Dragon Breaks, such Dragon Break of Middle Dawn, which affected the entirety of the Mundus and removed the influence of the Aedra from it), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Capable of manipulating the very fabric of time, weaving, cutting and stitching it into new forms and patterns. Responsible for mending Dragon Breaks, events wherein the linearity of Nirn's timeline shatters and the world momentarily returns to a state of non-linear untime, by weaving the broken tapestry of time back together, correcting any and all contradictions and paradoxes that occurred during it) Speed: Immeasurable (Exist outside and beyond linear time, and can travel through its currents at will. Unaffected by Dragon Breaks, and capable of mending them) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite. Range: At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Immortal entities with vast cosmic knowledge and understanding over the flow and nature of time itself. Weaknesses: Somewhat lazy and bad at their job, which often results in time paradoxes being left unmended. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Factions Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Races Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2